


Безумный Макс: встречайте доминатрикс Тандру.

by darkflame



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тандре очень не везёт с работой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумный Макс: встречайте доминатрикс Тандру.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad Max: Behold The Thundra Domme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382558) by [psychadelicatessen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelicatessen/pseuds/psychadelicatessen). 



Сейчас существовали лишь Тандра и гири. Её бицепсы напрягались, а грудь вздымалась, когда она заканчивала упражнения. В последний раз она выдохнула, поставила гири и поднялась с пола. После растяжки она сняла с себя спортивную одежду и пошла в душ.

Её рыжие волосы спутались, а накачанное голое тело блестело от пота. Она включила горячую воду.  
Когда её окутал пар, она намылила мокрую кожу, пена смывалась с грудей, через живот и ниже, по длинным ногам. Но она знала, что как ни мойся, как ни три, чище себя не почувствуешь.

Она надеялась, что её сёстры на Фемизоне, в будущем, не узнают, в какие бездны она пала, чтобы выжить в эту странную эпоху. Первое время она была членом злодейской Ужасающей Четвёрки, и, к сожалению, пока это было пиком её карьеры. После Тандра попала в мир женского рестлинга, надеясь, что вместе с Кошками они покажут отсталому миру женскую силу, но и этому пришёл конец. Что ещё хуже, за ним последовала череда неприятных предложений.

Сначала она думала, что через фильмы, фотосессии и приватные встречи ей удастся распространить учение Фемизона, показать миру превосходство женского пола и то, как надо правильно обращаться с мужчинами.

Потом она открыла, что мужчинам нравится и возбуждает её доминирование. И какой в этом интерес? Где вызов?

Её прогрессивное учение попало в извращённые уши. Теперь феминистки её избегали, а мужчины-мазохисты жаждали её неодобрения.

Осознав свою ошибку, она оставила этот путь позади. Жаль, но ей по-прежнему надо было оплачивать счета. И тогда с ней связался один безумный тип, Макс. Он предложил квартиру и работу. Тандра поначалу сомневалась, но он сдержал своё слово. Через час она начинает совершенно новую карьеру.

+++  
Он проснулся в незнакомой постели, но со знакомым желанием. Он посмотрел на свою жену, как красиво струятся её волосы, и, придвинувшись ближе, нежно прижался к ней, обнял и поцеловал в шею.

Она его оттолкнула.  
\- Прости, - сказала она, вставая с кровати. Лишь волосы прикрывали её наготу, отчего ему ещё больше её хотелось, - я не могу...прямо сейчас. Сначала ты должен для меня кое-что сделать.

+++  
Тандра была на новой работе, за аптечным прилавком. Оказалось, у неё дар давать клиентам полезные и универсальные советы.

Проводив молодую девушку, только что узнавшую, что идеальное средство для контроля за беременностью - это кастрация, она услышала звон надверного колокольчика. Вошел новый покупатель. Тандра смотрела на него в ужасе, тут же поняв, что призраки старой жизни пришли за ней. Чёрный кожаный костюм сразу дал понять, за чем пришел этот клиент.

Слишком смущенный, чтобы сказать вслух, что ему надо, он передал записку. В записке было знакомое сокращение. Женская доминация - почему она не удивлена?

\- Уверен, что хочешь этого? - спросила она.

Он кивнул. Тандра заметила, как краснеют под маской его щеки.

\- Денег хватит? - её услуги не дешевы.

Он опять кивнул. Он принадлежал к типу сильных и молчаливых, но скоро она заставит его визжать... и рыдать... и молить о пощаде.

Часть её хотела выгнать наглеца из магазина, сказать, что оставила прошлое позади, но она просто не могла. У неё тоже есть потребности, плюс он неплохо сложен.

Она улыбнулась, мысленно уже раздевая и наказывая его. Тандра любила своих мужчин как свой ковёр: под ногами. И выбитыми, когда испачкаются.

Она вышла из-за прилавка и повесила вывеску "закрыто".

\- Следуй за мной, - сказала она, уводя его наверх.

Когда они поднялись, тип казался растерянным. Несмотря на удивительную тщательность, с которой был сделан костюм, это был его первый раз. Тандру это завело. Он, наверное, хочет полегче, но какое в этом веселье.

\- Не волнуйся, - успокаивала она, переодеваясь из халата в привычный обтягивающий красный костюм, - будет больно...очень больно.

Он бросился к двери, но Тандра схватила его и бросила на пол.

-Хочешь поиграть? - произнесла Тандра, садясь на мускулистую грудь и прижимая коленями его плечи, - можем и поиграть.  
Она выгнула спину и, схватив его пах, с силой сдавила.

\- Думаю, ты хочешь узнать своё стоп-слово,- сказала она. От боли он выкатил глаза и стиснул зубы, но не закричал.

Удивлённая его молчанием Тандра зарычала от удовольствия. Она любила вызов.

+++  
Тем временем в Здании Бакстера Медуза разговаривала со Сью Ричардс.

\- Ты не волновалась за Франклина? Вдруг он родился бы невидимым?

\- Конечно, - ответила Сью, - невидимка или резиновый ребенок.Но мы должны были попробовать. Я знала, что мы его полюбим и справимся, что бы ни произошло. Правда, Рид воспринял это как научный эксперимент.

\- Может, нам с Чёрным Громом надо просто взять и попробовать, - сказала Медуза, - Надеюсь, ребёнок не разрушит своим плачем Великое Прибежище.

\- Ты слишком переживаешь.

\- Чёрный Гром тоже так думает... Это Максимус меня напугал. Даже посоветовал, как предохраняться.

\- Максимус?

\- Он, конечно, безумен, но много всего знает. Он научил меня вашему алфавиту.

\- А Чёрный Гром не против,что ты общаешься с Максимусом? - спросила Сью.

\- Чёрному Грому не повредит то, о чём он не знает, - ответила Медуза, - к тому же, какой от этого вред?

ХХХ  
Его руки были прикованы к стене цепью Тандры, чёрный костюм порван, но она снова взялась за него, доводя каждый мускул до предела, работая над всеми чувствительными точками и нервными окончаниями. Она душила его грудью и сжимала бёдрами, но, даже корчась, трясясь и периодически теряя сознание, он не издал ни звука. Тандре встречалась самая разная реакция, но молчание - никогда.

Она улыбнулась.

\- Думаешь, ты крутой? Поверь мне, я только начала.

Его лицо страдальчески исказилось, когда она стала выяснять, подставкой для чего будет его пах: для локтей или колен?  
+++

Здание Бакстера затряслось, но благодаря множеству встроенных средств для безопасности, осталось стоять. Нью-Йорку так не повезло.

Медуза узнала звук, слышимый несмотря на грохот падающих небоскрёбов. Это был голос её мужа, Чёрного грома.

Она не знала, что именно произошло, но решила больше не посылать его за фемидомом.

+++  
Тандра очнулась на груде обломков, не понимая, что произошло. Последним, что она помнила, было как она наступает на яйца клиента. Через секунду он изобразил Кричащую Мими и вокруг всё взорвалось.

Выбравшись и отряхнувшись, она заметила, что тип ушел, даже не заплатив.

И тут перед ней появилась голограмма.

\- Здравствуй, Тандра. Уверен, ты узнала мой голос.

\- Макс, - ответила она, - ты нашел мне работу.

\- Да, в ближайшей к Зданию Бакстера аптеке. Как жаль, что ты неправильно прочла записку.

\- А вот и нет. Написано было "фем/дом", - сказала Тандра.

\- Странно. Может, Медуза не знает, как правильно пишется буква "и". Так же, как Тандра, пришелица из будущего, не знает о Чёрном Громе и разрушительно силе его голоса. Может показаться, будто я всё спланировал.

\- Ты? Ты во всём виноват?

\- Я? Максимус Безумный? Нет, конечно, во всём виноват Чёрный Гром. Некоторые просто не могут держать язык за зубами.

И на этой фразе голограмма исчезла, напоследок рассмеявшись, а Тандра осталась стоять бездомная, безработная и с чувством, что её использовали.

Лишь одна её вещь перенесла взрыв. Осталась лишь Тандра и её гири.

+++  
Через месяц Тандра переехала в новую квартиру и теперь уж точно оставила прошлое позади. Вдруг послышался стук. Она открыла дверь и просто не поверила своим глазам, увидев гостя.

\- Чёрный Гром?

Он передал её записку и улыбнулся.

Тандра в ответ нахмурилась. Она не совершит той же ошибки. В этот раз она возьмёт деньги сразу. И, главное, сходит за кляпом.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Saha Miniloki](http://freina.diary.ru/)


End file.
